Unplugged
by Edwina Malfoy
Summary: "I know it because I was once looking for the same thing." - L'histoire d'une recherche, de toute une vie, l'histoire d'une quête pour la vérité. L'histoire de Trinity. Prequelle M1. Rated M pour scènes de violence.
1. Chapitre 1 - Dreams

Quand Gabrielle était petite, elle se regardait fréquemment dans le miroir en se disant qu'un jour, elle serait aussi belle que sa mère.

Elle mettait sa plus belle robe, et se faufilait dans la salle de bains pour lui subtiliser son rouge à lèvres favori. Gabrielle avait apprit, à force de la regarder, comment bien l'étaler. Alors elle le faisait souvent, devant le miroir, puis, elle se rendait devant la psyché et paradait ainsi. Mais la désillusion arrivait souvent au bout d'une heure, moment où Gabrielle s'arrêtait de tournoyer devant la glace. Elle s'approchait de son reflet et fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur, pensait-elle.

Sa mère était une grande femme blonde et pulpeuse, avec de beaux yeux verts et des taches de rousseur s'étalant gaiement sur son nez fin. L'ovale parfait de son visage la rendait d'autant plus agréable à regarder que son corps avait des formes tout à fait harmonieuses. Gabrielle, sa fille, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le vilain petit canard, à côté d'elle. De grands yeux bleus trop clairs, des cheveux noirs toujours mal coiffés, et un teint pâle faisaient d'elle une sorte de garçon manqué un peu timide. Bien sûr, Gabrielle était intelligente. Trop, peut-être.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle avait neuf ans et qu'elle construisait tranquillement une tour avec des planchettes de bois, elle entendit du bruit. Sa mère ne rentrait pas si tôt, d'habitude. Peu intriguée, Gabrielle jeta un regard vers le parc à jouets de son petit frère et se leva. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour y prendre un verre de lait. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte du réfrigérateur avec sa brique de lait à la main, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Il y avait sa mère, à moitié assise sur le comptoir, avec un homme au dessus d'elle, le pantalon à mi-chemin entre ses fesses et ses genoux. Un homme qui n'était pas son père.

Gabrielle avait alors lâché ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le verre avait explosé au sol en un million de petits débris, le carton avait répandu son contenu sur le carrelage rouge.

Quelque chose s'était abattu sur sa joue, et lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, c'était le visage furieux de sa mère qui lui hurlait tout un chapelet de mots qu'elle n'écouta même pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait comprit, c'était qu'elle devait se taire et ne répéter cela à personne. Quand elle s'en était retournée dans sa chambre, elle s'était assise calmement sur le tapis, encore un peu sonnée.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Gabrielle savait ce qu'était « faire l'amour ». Elle savait que c'était ainsi que les bébés naissaient. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était que sa mère veuille faire un bébé avec un autre homme que son père. Ne l'aimait-elle plus ?

Gabrielle avait pleuré, devant la psyché, en contemplant son visage défait et cette grande marque rouge sur sa joue. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait cessé d'idolâtrer sa mère.

Le rêve changea, brusquement, comme d'habitude. Tout devint rouge. Elle reconnût les câbles qui la transperçaient de part et d'autre, les sons qui lui paraissaient étouffés, le bruit de la machine derrière elle. Son cœur fit une embardée.

Elle ouvrit un œil.


	2. Chapitre 2 - The Morning After

_Elle ouvrit un œil._

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était cette chose noire qui lui compressait l'autre moitié du visage, et l'empêchait d'ouvrir l'autre œil. Cette chose était douce, tiède. Légèrement humide, comme si elle avait bavé dessus.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle tourna son regard vers le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit en face d'elle. Il faisait noir, mais les chiffres fluorescents ressortaient nettement. Il était sept heures du matin. Elle maudit ses études. Elle maudit sa tendance à rester devant son ordinateur, à se coucher tard. Mais elle revint sur ses pensées, sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle faisait cela.

_Elle le cherche désespérément._

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, posa ses pieds sur le sol glacé, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Telle un ours, elle se gratta un peu partout pour effacer les traces d'engourdissement dues à son sommeil.

Enfin, lorsque son cadran affichait sept heures dix, elle se mit sur ses pieds et s'étira de tout son long. Prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un vêtement, ou pire, dans un câble électrique, elle se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit doucement. L'obscurité l'accueillit, comme à son habitude, en cette matinée de décembre. Elle frissonna, et se rappela qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un sous-vêtement. Elle frotta sa tête, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux, si toutefois cela était possible. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Tu t'es encore couchée tard, dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher le bol qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Hun-hun, grogna-t-elle en le posant sur la table et en se servant généreusement en corn-flakes.

La femme qui l'avait surprise soupira bruyamment.

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est ta rentrée... Et toi, tu trouves le moyen de ne pas dormir.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir. « Espèce de sale... De sale. Je sais ce que t'as fait, dans cette cuisine, il y a sept ans. J'en ai encore rêvé cette nuit. Ne viens pas me parler, c'est en partie de ta faute si j'ai du mal à dormir depuis tout ce temps. »

- J'ai toujours l'air défraîchi, si c'est ce que tu cherches à me dire, _maman, _finit-elle par répondre en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un brin de sarcasme.

La mère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonjour, salua son père en entrant.

Il se gratta la tête pour chasser les vestiges de sa nuit. Il portait son pyjama en pilou fatigué. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu sans, le matin.

- Salut, grogna la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

- Gabrielle s'est _encore _couchée à des heures impossibles ! se plaignit la plus âgée.

- Eh bien ? Sur quoi as-tu travaillé ? demanda-t-il après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

- Pas grand chose... Surtout des recherches, maugréa-t-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Elle le cherchait toujours, sans relâche, depuis de nombreux mois.

Son père hocha la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher cela. Le comble serait qu'elle ne puisse pas se servir de ses engins, alors qu'elle est étudiante...

- J'suis pas encore étudiante.

- Tu risques de ne jamais l'être, si tu ne te dépêches pas, la houspilla sa mère.

- J'ai le temps.

Trinity, puisque c'était elle, se leva lentement, et débarrassa son bol. De retour dans sa chambre, elle sauta dans un vieux jeans et enfila une veste en cuir. Non, elle ne prendrait pas la peine de se laver ce matin. Chaque minute de perdue dans ses recherches était irrattrapable. Il lui restait un peu de temps pour lancer une dernière recherche, aussi s'assit-elle devant son ordinateur. Elle laisserait l'engin tourner aujourd'hui.

- Gaby, couina une petite voix derrière l'écran.

Elle leva la tête, et un petit garçon mal réveillé s'approcha d'elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Bonjouuuuur, toi...

Elle le hissa sur ses genoux.

-Tu as bien dormi, mon grand ?

- Oui. J'ai encore sommeil...

- Alors Gaby va te remettre au lit, et tu vas continuer ta nuit. Tu t'es levé bien tôt, pour un mercredi...

Elle souleva le petit garçon de terre et le cala contre sa hanche.

- Tu as crié cette nuit, dit-il simplement en fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Trinity rougit violemment. Depuis quelques temps, elle rêvait de choses étranges, en plus du souvenir de sa mère. Elle était dans une cuvette remplie de liquide, nue, reliée par des tubes à une sorte de machine. Elle se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas son dernier séjour à l'hôpital qui la faisait délirer.

- Ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves, Owen, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle resta quelques minutes à le contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendormit, puis retourna se poster devant son ordinateur. Mais déjà le temps la rattrapait, alors elle se saisit de son sac et se rua dans l'escalier de son immeuble.

Une fois dehors, elle tiqua.

La rentrée, aujourd'hui ? On était en décembre. Elle eut soudain une impression de déjà vu. Cette même scène s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt, en septembre.

Elle avait répondu la même chose à sa mère : « Je ne suis pas encore étudiante. » Par réflexe ? Parce que ses parents l'avaient harcelée avec cela l'an passé ?

Ce qui frappa ensuite Trinity, c'était que, contrairement aux autres années, ses parents ne lui avaient pas souhaité son anniversaire, alors que toutes les autres années, sa mère venait la réveiller pour le lui souhaiter. En fait, c'était comme s'ils avait tout simplement oublié. Même Owen avait oublié.

Elle se sentit ensuite effroyablement seule. Dans la rue habituellement bondée, il n'y avait pas un chat. Bien sûr, il était relativement tard, tous les gens devaient être au travail. Mais la rue lui paraissait étrangement vide.

Non, en fait, elle l'était bel et bien.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Genius

Trinity remonta son sac sur son épaule, peu rassurée, et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. Elle passa une main sur le siège métallique de l'abri, puis s'assit. Quand elle releva la tête, la rue était de nouveau pleine.

Son bus arriva.

Tout au long du trajet, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement halluciné. La pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la ville, striant la vitre sur laquelle elle avait appuyé sa tête de petits ruisseaux d'eau. Elle regarda deux gouttes se faire la course. Étrangement, elle s'imagina être la première goutte. Celui qu'elle recherchait était la goutte numéro deux. Trinity était persuadée qu'elle allait enfin le rencontrer. Elle sentait qu'elle approchait de la fin de sa quête. Ils finiraient par se rencontrer, comme ces deux gouttes sur le verre.

Trinity descendit du bus en balançant son sac sur son épaule. Peu après la sonnerie, elle rejoignit sa salle de cours.

Elle s'assit à une table en bout de rangée, au fond de l'amphithéâtre, et patienta. La faculté d'histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour avoir accès au laboratoire d'informatique. Et à l'atelier de dessin. Mais en s'y inscrivant, elle n'avait pas prévu d'être perdue au milieu de tous ces gens qui avaient entre trois et dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Trinity soupira et s'avachit davantage sur sa chaise. Aujourd'hui, elle avait seize ans. Et ses enseignants disaient d'elle qu'elle était étonnamment précoce pour avoir déjà obtenu son diplôme. « N'importe quoi, pensa-t-elle. » Le fait qu'elle ait eu son _High School Diploma_ l'an passé ne soulignait pas son avance, ou même son intelligence, selon elle. Cela signifiait simplement qu'elle avait correctement assimilé les enseignements du lycée. Rien à voir avec la précocité ou l'intelligence.

Bon, d'accord. Elle avait deux ans d'avance. Mais elle s'était échinée dans un seul but. Celui de partir. De partir de chez elle plus tôt. De partir de cet enfer avant l'heure.

Elle sortit son bloc notes et un crayon, et commença à griffonner un dessin quelconque dans le coin de sa feuille, tout en écoutant vaguement d'une oreille distraite le discours de son professeur. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa sa mine en suspens, et se mit à divaguer.

Le souvenir de sa mère restait toujours aussi imprégné en elle, comme s'il avait été gravé dans son esprit. Elle se souvint d'avoir pleuré une bonne heure, sur le tapis de sa chambre, avec son petit frère jouant innocemment à quelques pas d'elle. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais su. Et Trinity souhaitait que jamais il n'apprenne une telle chose.

_Sa mère était entrée dans la petite chambre quelques temps plus tard, alors que la petite fille qu'elle avait été séchait ses larmes. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, et s'était longuement excusée. « Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, pardonne-moi... » Lauren Coleman aimait ses enfants, ses trois enfants, plus que tout au monde. Gabrielle avait compris, à l'orée de ses douze ans, quand sa mère lui avait reparlé de cet incident, que ce qu'elle avait vu était..._

Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

« On était en pleine crise financière, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Maman avait besoin d'argent pour continuer à subvenir à nos besoins. Elle a fait avec les moyens du bord. » Son cœur se serra. Si un jour, elle-même avait des enfants - mais elle doutait que ce jour arrivât -, elle n'aurait sans doute pas le courage de faire une telle chose.

Son esprit glissa lentement vers le sujet principal de ses pensées. Morpheus.

Il semblait être une chimère. Il était comme de la fumée, que Trinity cherchait à attraper avec les mains. Elle était sûre qu'il avait réponse à ses questions. Après tout, Morphée n'était-il pas le dieu des songes ? Et ce qu'elle voyait en rêve, toutes ces idées qui lui trottaient dans la tête l'empêchaient de dormir convenablement. Elle voulait des réponses. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Sa soif de connaissance la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis un bon moment, la faisant presque suffoquer par moments. Le monde ne tournait pas rond, et cela la rendait malade.

« Comme si ce type allait t'expliquer tes stupides rêves d'adolescente surdouée. »

- Hey ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement. L'amphithéâtre s'était vidé, il ne restait plus qu'elle, et un garçon, qui la regardait étrangement, à sa gauche.

- Le cours est terminé.

Trinity se sentit stupide. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa feuille, noircie par un dessin qu'elle reconnaissait. Son corps, de son propre point de vue, transpercé par des tubes dans un espace exigu.

- Ah... Oui.

Pas étonnant que le garçon lui jetait un regard bizarre. Elle ramassa ses affaires et les fourra négligemment dans son sac.

- Tu étais encore en train de rêvasser.

- Et toi, tu m'as encore appelée _Gabrielle_, reprocha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle, en haut des gradins.

- Pardon...

Elle maudit ses parents de l'avoir affublée d'un sobriquet pareil. Surtout sa mère. Elle secoua la tête. Le garçon, nommé Warner Mitchell, la suivit jusqu'au cours suivant en la harcelant de questions sur le cours qu'elle n'avait pas suivit. La première heure d'unité d'enseignement en informatique ne passa pas assez rapidement à son goût. Elle savait déjà tout ce que le tuteur leur enseignait. Elle avait envie d'en finir avec ces deux heures d'ennui, et de se ruer à la cantine pour engloutir son repas. La faim lui tordait l'estomac, et elle sentait d'ici l'odeur du poisson qu'on allait leur servir à midi. Et puis, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la paillasse sur laquelle étaient entreposés différents modèles de cartes mères, elle tiqua de nouveau.

Les étudiants de sa classe avaient disparu. Le mobilier était toujours là, mais les gens autour d'elle avaient disparu. Trinity cilla. L'instant d'après, ils étaient de nouveau là.

- Eh bien, Miss Coleman ? la héla le tuteur. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle le regarda, un peu perdue, puis hocha la tête. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de tables. Ses bras retombèrent mollement contre sa blouse trop grande pour elle. Ou peut-être que c'était elle qui était trop petite pour la blouse.

- Oui... Oui.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa table, Trinity se demanda si elle avait vraiment halluciné, ou bien si le monde se mettait à avoir des bogues, comme un ordinateur.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Garage

Après avoir acheté les journaux du jour, Trinity sauta dans le bus. Elle éplucha les journaux, assise à sa place habituelle. Mais, comme depuis déjà deux semaines, aucune nouvelle intéressante ne lui sauta aux yeux. Il y avait un entrefilet mentionnant la reprise de la chasse à l'homme le concernant, mais sans plus. A croire que Morpheus était entré dans un silence radio. Elle sentit une pointe d'exaspération piquer son cœur, suivie d'une colère sourde.

Elle faillit rater son arrêt une fois de plus. Elle bondit à la dernière seconde et se faufila entre les deux portes sur le point de se refermer. Une fois à l'air libre, elle s'autorisa à respirer. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était en avance. Elle marcha donc à une allure normale, se disant que, même à cette vitesse, elle serait en avance. Elle soupira et poussa la porte du garage. Un vieil homme, vêtu d'un tablier recouvert de cambouis et portant un masque de soudeur lui adressa un signe de la main, un peu plus loin dans le petit hangar.

- Salut, boss, lança-t-elle en posant son sac dans son casier de la loge.

Elle changea de t-shirt et enfila un tablier et des petits gants en cuir.

- Alors ! dit-elle avec entrain en s'approchant de l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui est à faire, aujourd'hui, patron ?

Elle s'appuya sur la portière fermée de la voiture au capot ouvert.

- Amène-moi le tas de clés Allen, sur l'établi, là-bas, pour commencer, dit-il en replongeant dans la carcasse du moteur d'une Ford Mustang.

Elle s'exécuta et attendit patiemment qu'il eût terminé. Du coin de l'œil, elle pût voir qu'il y avait du mouvement près d'une Pontiac Phoenix. Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment ce qui était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Ou plutôt, _qui_ en était la cause. L'homme ôta ses gants et remonta son masque, faisant retomber ses boucles blanches et courtes devant ses yeux marrons. Comme d'habitude, Trinity fur surprise par les rides aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se disait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avare en sourires pour avoir de telles pattes d'oies. Mais cela faisait son charme.

- Bon alors, Gab, dit-il en soupirant.

Il consulta un bloc notes posé sur un des chariots à pièces détachées près de lui. Il se gratta un sourcil.

- Il y a une Dodge Aries qui est arrivé ce matin, le châssis est tordu, et je crois que l'arrivée d'huile fuit...

- Wow, fit-elle avec un sifflement. Comment il a fait son compte ?

- Elle, corrigea-t-il avec un soupir de consternation. Elle a roulé sur un trottoir... Les gars de la chaussée rénovent tous les trente-deux décembre, tu penses bien...

Trinity hocha la tête.

- Il faudrait que tu le démontes, on doit en avoir un neuf dans le débarras.

Il lui tendit la première feuille.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas...

- J'enverrais un bon de commande, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la Chrysler coupé.

Elle coinça la feuille sous une clé à molette et entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux. Elle plaça les crics et se faufila sous la « carlingue » de la voiture. Pas beau à voir.

Elle termina de remplacer l'arrivée d'huile une heure plus tard. En sueur, elle frotta son visage avec ses manches, sans oublier d'ôter ses gants. Le vieil homme était parti, et avait laissé les clefs à la loge. Elle n'était pas seule, cependant. Il y avait toujours du raffut du côté de la Pontiac. Elle se releva et marcha prudemment vers l'origine du bruit.

- Tony ! appela-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Des pieds tapotant l'asphalte firent glisser une planche à roulette sur laquelle était allongé un jeune asiatique de trois ans de plus qu'elle, si couvert d'huile qu'il en paraissait noir. Elle lui offrit un sourire triomphant.

- Hé, salut !

- Ça fait une heure que je suis là, Anthony Long, fit-elle remarquer, faussement exaspérée.

- J'étais occupé avec cette épave. Ils savent plus comment assembler, chez GM...

Trinity acquiesça et patienta, tandis qu'il retournait sous la voiture. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'aida à se relever.

- Hughes est parti ?

- Bah, oui.

Elle continua de le fixer intensément, comme si elle espérait quelque chose. Bien sûr qu'elle espérait quelque chose. Il enleva ses gants et son tablier, et pressa un chiffon humide contre ses tempes. Un néon grésilla au loin. Quand enfin il remarqua qu'elle le fixait, il fronça les sourcils. Il faisait une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle, et probablement tout autant niveau poids, mais elle n'était pas intimidée.

- Quoi ?

- Tony, commença-t-elle. On est mercredi.

- Et ? fit-il, innocemment en ôtant les crics qui soutenaient la voiture. Ah, oui, ton anniversaire ! Joyeux an...

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa-t-elle en plissant le front à son tour. Tu m'avais promis.

- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, Gab, dit-il avec un immense sourire. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé si le boss était parti ? Tu as fini ton travail ?

Trinity acquiesça, les yeux pétillants. Il rangea ses outils dans une caisse en plastique, puis alla la ranger sous l'établi. Quand Tony fut revenu jusqu'à elle, il lui enfonça sa casquette bleue sur la tête et tapota sur la visière. Elle pouffa.

Il l'emmena à la loge pour se changer - Trinity bégaya quelque chose et chercha ses affaires le plus lentement possible - et extirpa un sac à dos du casier. Il se saisit des clés du garage, et ferma les portes et les stores un par un. Enfin, il la poussa vers la sortie de service. Elle le suivit en sautillant, son sac de nouveau sur son épaule. Tony referma derrière eux, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour, entourée d'un grillage. Il balança son sac de l'autre côté, et il retomba avec un bruit sourd. Trinity observa Tony grimper sur le grillage avec une appréhension mêlée d'impatience. Enfin, il lui fit signe de lui envoyer son sac, et d'escalader à son tour. Elle sauta les derniers centimètres, et le suivit en silence. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'escalader un nouveau grillage, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus haut, faisant le double de la taille de Trinity, si ce n'est plus. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'empêcher d'y grimper.

- Allez, on y est presque, souffla Tony tandis qu'ils marchaient le long des allées de la casse municipale.

Il était encore tôt, la lumière était suffisante pour qu'ils y voient clair. Néanmoins, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils devaient faire vite. Tony poussa un cri de victoire et se tourna vers elle.

- Voici, mademoiselle, le fruit de longues semaines de travail.

Il se décala avec un geste théâtral.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Channel

Il était vingt heures lorsque Trinity entra dans l'appartement, en jetant son sac dans l'entrée et en balançant ses chaussures contre le mur, provoquant trois bruits sourds que sa mère ne tardât pas à entendre.

- Gabrielle ! mugit-elle, avec son accent français ridicule.

- Quoi ? grogna celle-ci avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu vas encore faire des traces sur le mur !

Trinity soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Certaines choses étaient plus importantes que les traces de chaussures sur un mur. Le futur, les technologies de demain. Les voitures de Tony. Morpheus. Pourquoi le monde ne tourne pas rond, entre autres choses. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Maman ? Où sont mes...

- Tes cochonneries ? Poubelle. Nous allons adopter un mode de vie sain à compter de ce jour.

Trinity souleva un de ses sourcils avant de refermer lentement la porte.

- Un mode de vie sain ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Mais je n'ai pas...

- Pas toi, idiote, moi. Et j'attends de la solidarité de votre part. Surtout de la tienne, mademoiselle Je-ne-prends-pas-un-gramme.

- Je ne...

- Tu devrais être fière, Miss Parfaite, l'accusa sa mère en la désignant du doigt. Fière de ton corps, que tu maltraites par toute cette malbouffe...

Elle lui avait frappé le sternum de son index toujours tendu, sous l'œil incrédule de la plus jeune.

- ...et toutes ces cochonneries que tu ingurgites au quotidien !

- Si tu parles de mes sodas, je...

- Bien sûr que je te parle de cela, Gabrielle !

Trinity regarda sa mère, consternée.

- _Maman_, tu devrais te reposer...

« Ou changer de drogue, ajouta-t-elle in petto. Celle-ci te réussit pas. »

Elle était donc repartie dans sa chambre, un paquet de pousses de soja sous le bras. Elle le jeta négligemment sur le bureau recouvert de papiers (de bonbons et de feuilles de cours), et se vautra sur son siège. Sa main vint trouver à tâtons le sachet de « bouffe saine » et en piocha une poignée.

- Bah, pourquoi pas, murmura-t-elle en considérant les petits haricots blancs.

Ses lèvres vinrent goûter le soja, d'abord réticente, puis finalement pas si réfractaire que cela. Cela n'avait pas de goût particulier, c'était juste un peu acide. Elle mangea la moitié du paquet, tout en pianotant gaiement sur son clavier. Une activité à laquelle elle se livrait à cœur joie depuis quelques années.

_* RedQueen has joined._

Elle entra précautionneusement le mot de passe. Trois erreurs, et son ordinateur serait contraint de redémarrer, le disque dur effacé, en plus de voir son nom rayé de la liste des membres.

_* RedQueen entered channel #ScL.  
RedQueen : Hi gang  
Rickettsie : Salut Trin  
BobTheDog : Hi  
Bambi : salut  
RedQueen : Un problème avec le chan, ou bien je rêve ?  
Bambi : hum, pourquoi ?_

Trinity haussa un sourcil. Elle fixa la petite barre verticale clignotante un instant, et tapota sur son clavier.

_RedQueen : Rickett répond quand on lui dit bonjour  
Rickettsie : J'ai réussi à aménager deux secondes de mon temps pour te saluer. En quoi est-ce si merveilleux ?  
RedQueen : Mon anniversaire est passé pourtant ?_

« Non, en fait, c'est aujourd'hui, mais on s'en fiche. »

_Dakota : on était en train d'essayer de deviner ton genre, Trinity.  
RedQueen : Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
Neo : C'est évident. Tu es un mec.  
Dakota : Non, c'est une femme.  
RedQueen : A force de vous intéresser à l'IRL des autres, on pourrait presque croire que vous avez un semblant de vie sociale...  
BobTheDog : Trinity a effectivement une façon de parler qui peut faire penser à une femme, mais je reste convaincu que c'est un mec.  
Dakota : Et pourquoi ?  
Rickettsie : There are no girls on the internet. À part Dakota, mais les travestis ne comptent pas._

Trinity sourit. Un instant, elle tenta d'imaginer leurs apparences. BobTheDog prétendait être un citoyen noir américain, mâle et d'origine catholique, mais Trinity savait qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien être blanche, femme, luthérienne et domiciliée à Berlin en Allemagne. Quoi qu'avec un nom pareil... Dakota était britannique, ça, elle en était sûre de par son verbiage. Tout le monde ment, mais très honnêtement, dans un monde comme celui-ci, on se fichait bien de savoir qui était quoi. L'âge, le sexe, les diplômes ne signifient rien dans ce monde. Seuls comptent les actes, les faits. Ce pourquoi tout le monde restait vague au sujet de son identité.

_Dakota : Je ne suis pas travesti !  
BobTheDog : pas encore...  
Obivinz : Vos gueules, on s'en fout !  
Neo : De savoir si Dakota est un transsexuel, ou du fait qu'on ignore tout de Trinity ?  
Obivinz : Dakota. Trinity. Les deux.  
Bambi : Obi, ça te botterait de le savoir, pour Trin.  
Obivinz : Nan  
Bambi : Si. Parce que ça nous éviterai beaucoup de flood là-dessus, et tu aurais la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Obivinz : Trinity est un mec.  
Obivinz : D'ailleurs, la preuve : c'est un nom de mec. Dans la Trinité, il y a le père, le fils, le saint-esprit. Tous des gars. Et comme l'a souligné Rickett, il n'y a pas de filles sur Internet.  
Neo : Pwned.  
Bambi : Je plussoie._

« Si ils savaient, pensa-t-elle. Si Obi savait... » Elle rit.

_Dakota : J'insiste !  
Obivinz : Si tu me parles encore une fois de la façon de réagir un peu féminine de Trinity, je te ban.  
Edhil : C'est peut-être un homosexuel, ça expliquerait sa façon de réagir.  
RedQueen : Et ça met tout le monde d'accord. Merci Ed d'avoir clos le débat._

« Mon sauveur. »

_Obivinz : Attends, t'es une pédale ?  
RedQueen : Je croyais que tu t'en fichais, Obi ?  
Obivinz : ...  
Obivinz : Bon, peut être pas.  
Dakota : Vous me désespérez.  
Dakota : Moi qui pensais avoir mes chances avec RedQueen.  
BobTheDog : Deviens gay.  
Dakota : Plutôt me pendre...  
* Dakota has moved to channel : Afk  
Edhil : Bon, et tu as quel âge ?  
Neo : Intéressé, Ed ?  
Edhil : Un corps est un corps qui est un corps.  
Obivinz : C'est...Immonde, dit comme ça  
Edhil : Je suis pansexuel. Alors ?  
RedQueen : Entre sept et soixante dix-sept.  
Bambi : On est bon pour se creuser la cervelle toute la nuit.  
Obivinz : Pas si t'as autre chose à faire. Bonne nuit all  
* Obivinz has left #ScL.  
RedQueen : Il changera jamais.  
Bambi : 15 ?  
RedQueen : Quoi ?  
Bambi : Tu as 15 ans ?  
RedQueen : T'es pas bien, mon pauvre..._

« T'es pas loin du compte, ceci dit, ajouta-t-elle in petto. » Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit une disquette.

_BobTheDog : Il est parti pour la nuit...  
Bambi : Ok, alors... 20 ?  
RedQueen : Nope.  
BobTheDog : Sinon, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu le Chapelier  
BobTheDog : Qu'est ce qu'il fait, Queenie ?  
RedQueen : Il se cache, tiens  
Bambi : 25 ?  
RedQueen : Que quelqu'un le ban !  
Edhil : J'ai pas les droits.  
Rickettsie : +1  
* BobTheDog has banned Bambi for 10 minutes (Channel moderator's message : Ta gueule boulet)  
BobTheDog : Comment ça, il se cache ?  
RedQueen : La vieille chez qui il créchait a cassé son modem  
BobTheDog : Sa mère ?  
RedQueen : Non, une richarde, il vit à son crochet depuis un moment.  
Neo : Comment tu sais ça ?  
RedQueen : Sa vieille ? Il en parlait tout le temps. En attendant de trouver un autre endroit, parce qu'il l'a quitté, et que les choses se tassent, il se cache ailleurs. Mais la reine de cœur cherche son chapelier, en espérant qu'il montre signe de vie très bientôt.  
Neo : Pauvre gars.  
RedQueen : Mais, si tu veux mon avis, les choses ne sont pas prêtes de se tasser.  
BobTheDog : Comment ça ?_

Elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Elle reconnaissait sans peine son origine. Elle consulta sa montre et soupira.

_RedQueen : Regardez les infos, dans les jours à venir. Je prépare le truc depuis un moment. Je dois y aller, bye  
* RedQueen has left #ScL._

« Oh, oui, les gars, regardez le JT, à l'occasion... » Elle repoussa sa chaise et sauvegarda son travail sur la disquette noire, avant de la ranger soigneusement sous sa pile de chaussettes dans son armoire. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'assura que celle d'Owen était fermée, et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

- Salut, papa.

L'odeur d'alcool la saisit à la gorge, comme d'habitude. Elle jeta un regard vers sa mère qui avait fait un pas vers eux, l'air inquiet. « Ne t'interpose pas, maman, ne t'interpose pas, tu me l'as promis, juré ». Elle ferma les yeux. Comme d'habitude.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Broken

« Dog et Obi, et Bambi, qui essayent de deviner ce que tu es... » Un coup puissant lui coupa le souffle. Ses côtes hurlèrent, en même temps que sa mère. « Va-t'en... » Elle sentit quelque chose heurter ses genoux. « La vieille voiture de Tony, la peinture qui a dégorgé, le moteur qui rugit... » Un pied vint trouver ses reins, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. « Pense à la Buick Regal Grand National... » Elle se revoyait, les bras sortis par la fenêtre tandis que Tony exécutait un dérapage sur le macadam. Les cheveux au vent, cette odeur d'essence emplissant ses narines. Elle geignit de douleur, face contre terre, se tenant les côtes. Il lui accorda deux secondes de répit. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sentit un nouveau coup rencontrer ses côtes. Le bout de la chaussure. Quelque chose craqua. Elle écarquilla les yeux de douleur, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Le carrelage devant elle. Blanc, immaculé, comme sa pensée à l'instant.

Dans les pires moments, ce sont souvent des pensées absurdes qui vous viennent à l'esprit. « Je vais avoir un bleu affreux. » Elle sût qu'elle allait mourir, sa côte allait probablement s'enfoncer dans son poumon et la faire suffoquer. Se noyer dans son propre sang. Mais le pied se souleva de nouveau et vint heurter son crâne. Des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux. « Trente-six chandelles. » Elle ferma les yeux plus fort encore. Ne pas pleurer. De toute façon elle n'en était plus capable. « Il faut embrayer deux fois, dit la voix de Tony dans sa tête. Mais elle roule bien, hein ? » Cette fois-ci, le pied rencontra son nez. Elle eût l'impression qu'il explosait. « Je vais être défigurée ! La voiture de Tony, pense à la voiture de Tony, Bambi, Edhil, et Obivinz... » Quelque chose coula sur son visage, le long de ses joues, dans sa bouche. Elle leva les bras pour protéger sa tête de nouveaux assauts.

Son père était plus violent que d'ordinaire. Chaque fois, il s'arrangeait pour frapper là où il n'y aurait pas de marques. Mais pas cette fois. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la souleva. « Il va m'arracher la tête ». Elle sût qu'il la lançait contre le mur. Son poignet craqua lorsqu'elle chuta, elle ne hurla pas. C'était comme si elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité, comme si elle flottait à des kilomètres au dessus de son corps meurtri, simple spectatrice de sa propre déchéance. Elle se vit projetée contre le mur de nouveau. Et sa vision changea l'espace d'un instant. La cuvette rose, et les tubes fichés dans son corps. « Oh non... » Elle entendit les battements de son cœur.

Mais lorsqu'elle cilla, elle était de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée de son appartement. Elle attendit la suite. « Finis ton boulot, vite... » Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui laisser la vie sauve. Que cet enfer finisse, au plus vite.

Oswald Coleman laissa cependant Gabrielle retomber à terre comme une poupée de chiffon, après l'avoir saisie par le col. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais sa vue fut brouillée par un voile rouge. « Il m'a crevé les yeux... » Elle cilla cependant, chassant le sang de ses paupières. Elle vit flou, mais entendit distinctement sa mère hurler quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : « Tu vas finir par la tuer ! ». La porte d'entrée s'était rouverte, des pas s'éloignaient dans la cage d'escalier. Sa mère referma l'entrée à clé, et s'adossa contre le battant quelques instants, des sanglots secouant sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, Gabrielle...

Lauren avait dit ça avec une voix infiniment triste en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté. Il... Owen...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et cracha le sang qu'il y avait dans sa bouche avant de s'étaler sur le dos. « Il m'a éclaté les poumons, j'vais mourir ».

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma dernière fille...

Trinity se sentit soulevée de terre et posée sur une surface molle. « Mon lit. Le canapé. » Sa mère commença à murmurer une litanie de mots. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait que les plus grosses blessures allaient nécessiter son hospitalisation. Encore. A force, elle connaissait presque tout le personnel hospitalier. Mais cette fois-ci, en regardant dans les yeux de sa mère, elle sut que son père était allé trop loin. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait plus prétendre à un combat de boxe trop violent.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Code

D'une manière générale, les membres du très privé channel ScL ne répandaient pas de virus. Au contraire, c'était des hackers, et par conséquent des adversaires farouches des crétins qui balançaient des virus informatiques dans le seul but de saboter la Toile et naufrager des ordinateurs. C'étaient des drogués d'informations, qui tenaient à avoir une Toile en état de fonctionnement pour pouvoir la pirater. Mais en même temps, ils étaient des _computer wizards_ et parfaitement au courant de l'art de la fabrication des virus informatiques.

« Je ne répand pas de virus, je fais une attaque ciblée. Je ne détruis pas la Toile, je trafique un seul système. »

Elle passa un doigt entre sa peau et l'attelle de son poignet, et se gratta distraitement la paume. Elle couina quand son ongle parvint plus loin que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Par chance, lorsqu'elle avait passé ses radios, il s'était avéré qu'aucun de ses os ne s'était cassé. A part son nez. Ça relevait du miracle. Le bilan était cependant lourd. Contusion du cartilage intercostal, et deux côtes fêlées, une entorse au poignet et un hématome monstrueux qui s'étalait d'un bout à l'autre de sa taille. Mais les massages de sa mère lui faisaient du bien, de même que les anti-inflammatoires qu'on lui avait généreusement prescrits.

Voilà trois jours que son père était parti, et n'était pas revenu. Owen avait été confié à leur voisine, le temps que Trinity se fasse réparer, et leur mère semblait plus légère. Ils avaient fêté le réveillon de Noël tous les trois - probablement l'un des réveillons les plus joyeux de sa vie.

Le téléphone sonna. Il était quatorze heures. Elle appela sa mère pour le lui signaler, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors, elle se leva de sa chaise avec difficulté, enfila ses chaussons, et se dirigea vers le salon en boitant et en s'accrochant aux meubles, aux murs avec sa main valide. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et la radio diffuser le dernier tube d'un groupe dont elle ne parvint pas à se remémorer le nom. Trinity fredonna l'air en s'approchant du téléphone. C'était Tony, qui s'inquiétait de sa santé, comme depuis trois jours. Ils échangèrent quelques mots - elle lui promit de passer au garage le lendemain - se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël, avant de raccrocher. Elle soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, en évitant son nez qui restait douloureux. Elle mit une bonne minute à parcourir le chemin qui la séparait de sa chambre.

Sa porte fermée à clé, elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et posa les doigts sur son clavier. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait de quoi grignoter, de quoi boire, et ses médicaments, puis inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, mais il le fallait.

« Tu fais ça pour la bonne cause. La _bonne_ cause, Trinity. T'as prévu ça depuis des semaines. N'oublie pas les pistes. » Elle jeta un regard à la longue liste en face d'elle. Parmi tant d'autres, ses yeux furent attirés par le nom de Lauren Isabella Coleman, née Hart. L'encre noire semblait briller à la lumière de l'écran. Un instant, elle imagina le visage de sa mère quand elle recevrait le courrier de l'IRS, lui annonçant qu'elle était exonérée d'impôt à vie, en plus d'être remboursée d'une somme conséquente. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle inspirait profondément.

« C'est parti. »

Il était sept heures du matin, le lendemain, quand Trinity reposa sa tasse.

Elle avait enchaîné café sur café pour se tenir éveillée, et avait fermé les autres programmes le temps de faire les manipulations les plus importantes. Elle n'avait donc eu aucun autre loisir que celui de fixer les petits pixels de son écran en attendant que ses propres programmes se chargent et se déchargent dans le système. A un moment, elle avait allumé la télévision du salon et regardé la rediffusion d'un soap. L'histoire mentionnait une jeune femme dont le cœur balançait entre deux hommes. « Pathétique, avait songé Trinity. Elle aurait dû choisir le deuxième, parce que si elle aimait vraiment le premier, elle serait pas tombée amoureuse du deuxième ». Elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour orchestrer la suite des opérations, à deux heures du matin.

Et elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Elle avait réalisé l'un des rêves les plus fous des hackers du monde entier. Et elle avait signé son crime.

Elle rédigea un court document mentionnant failles, exploits, programmes utilisés (en précisant qu'ils étaient uniquement connus d'elle, et disponibles à l'achat en contactant The Hatter), et archiva le tout dans la base de données de ScL, sous le nom de « RedQueen - 3nity vs. IRS - Success »

Elle repoussa ses claviers. Dans quelques heures, l'Amérique entière serait au courant. Elle frotta ses yeux endoloris et se réfugia sous ses couvertures. Elle fixa un instant l'écran de son ordinateur, carré lumineux dans le noir complet, avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne, s'arrêtant après de longues heures de travail. Trinity roula doucement sur le dos et tendit les bras devant elle, comme pour toucher le plafond, puis décida de piquer un somme. Avant de s'endormir, une pensée fugace traversa son esprit. Et si, à force de trop regarder des écrans rectangulaires, ses yeux devenaient carrés ? « Complètement absurde, Trin. »


	8. Chapitre 8 - The Hatter

Le peu de rêves qu'elle fit fut hanté par des mots dansant sur un fond d'images étranges. Red Queen. Trinity. Internal Revenue Service. Hacker. Morpheus. Yeux carrés. Obsédée. « Nan, pas obsédée, se dit-elle. »

Un instant. Elle s'était vraiment parlée en rêve ? Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait froncé les sourcils. « Tu deviens barge. On ne peut pas se parler en rêve. Voilà ce que ça coûte... » pensa-t-elle alors que le rêve changeait.

« ...de trop parler avec Obi. » Elle avait presque l'habitude de la gelée rougeâtre qui l'engloutissait. « Pourtant je suis bien en train de me parler, là ? » Les tubes lui parurent presque rassurants. Elle entendit les battements de son cœur.

Et un bruit de perceuse.

Elle se réveilla comme si on lui avait hurlé dans l'oreille. Elle papillonna des yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle constata qu'Owen la regardait de ses grands yeux verts, assis sur le tapis bouloché à côté de son lit.

- Salut, bonhomme...

- Bonjour...

Elle bailla et se passa la main sur le visage, puis regarda le petit garçon face à elle.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en lui frottant les cheveux.

- J'ai faim.

Trinity leva les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda le cadran de son réveil et se mit debout. Il était dix heures.

- Alors on va essayer de remplir le trou noir que tu as à la place de l'estomac, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est quoi un trou noir ?

- T'occupes. Allez, accroche-toi, koala !

Elle le plaça sur sa hanche, du côté où ses côtes étaient intactes, et le lâcha quand elle fût sûre qu'il était bien accroché. Dans la cuisine, il resta accroché à sa taille pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer son lait.

- T'es lourd, bébé, lui dit-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Ses reins la tiraillaient. Elle posa un bol devant lui.

- J'peux aller manger devant...

- Non.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non. Tu vas en mettre partout.

Le garçon fit la moue.

- Je suis désolée Owen. Je n'ai juste pas envie de nettoyer après toi. Je suis fatiguée, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

Il haussa les épaules et enfourna sa première cuillère de céréales.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il après avoir dégluti.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en vidant le reste de café dans une tasse.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée. Trinity sursauta, et reposa son mug avant qu'il ne se renverse.

Il était trop tôt pour que ce soit le facteur, et sa mère était au travail, et n'attendait personne. Son père était plutôt du genre à sonner comme un dément et à hurler des chapelets de jurons quand il était ivre et ne trouvait pas ses clés. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir qui c'était, mais avait sa petite idée. Il n'y a que lui pour frapper, au lieu de sonner. Elle se leva de sa chaise avec une grimace.

- C'est qui ? demanda le petit garçon.

- J'sais pas, répondit-elle, évasivement. Finis ton petit déjeuner. Tu pourras regarder Kiki après...

Elle referma la porte de la cuisine derrière elle. Owen était un petit garçon adorable, mais avait une fâcheuse tendance à cafter. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Et si elle avait oublié d'effacer ses traces ? Elle demanda qui c'était, et déverrouilla la porte, soulagée, quand une voix grave s'annonça comme étant « le Chapelier ».

- Salut, se dirent-ils mutuellement.

- Ça faisait longtemps.

- Eh ben, tu portes bien ton nom, maintenant, amorça l'homme en face d'elle, faisant manifestement le lien entre son nez cramoisi et son alias, Red Queen. Il s'est passé quoi ?

The Hatter était le _social engineer _de Trinity. Son petit escroc personnel, qu'elle appelait quand elle avait besoin d'informations et qu'un accès de flemmardise inopiné la gagnait. Il était la seule personne participant aux salons qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Le seul à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais il gardait le secret. Dans le cadre des ventes, il était le dealer, et elle fournissait, veillant à ce qu'il ne cède pas sa marchandise à n'importe qui.

En dehors... Eh bien en dehors, Trinity ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait qu'il vivait seul, et qu'il mangeait des céréales devant ses ordinateurs. Il était venu, une fois, avec des « provisions pour le week-end » rangées dans une caisse en bois. Trinity en avait déduit qu'il allait ingurgiter les boîtes de céréales, qu'il avait achetées juste avant de passer récupérer une disquette chez elle.

Il était grand, avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux blonds peroxydés, se confondaient presque avec la couleur de sa peau. Des sourcils épais, mais bien lisses, surmontaient une paire d'yeux noisettes et des pommettes hautes. Sa mâchoire anguleuse lui donnait l'air d'un scandinave. Il tenait son chapeau melon gris à la main. De loin, on aurait presque pu le croire chauve. Elle devina la classique chemise blanche, parfaitement repassée et boutonnée jusqu'au col, ainsi que le parapluie noir, qui lui faisait office de canne. Il avait, comme toujours, cette espèce de redingote sur le dos. « Toujours aussi bien fringué, celui-là. Jamais mal rasé. »

- Accident domestique. C'était pour qui cette fois, déjà ?

- Croco.

« Hum. Pas fréquent, celui-là. » Elle se rappela de la commande, et du fait qu'il lui avait promis neuf cent dollars.

- De son vrai nom, Jonah Halloran, trente-sept ans, de nationalité mexicaine, mère jamaïcaine et... Et je crois qu'on s'en fout, en fait.

Elle acquiesça, mais se saisit tout de même de la disquette qu'il lui tendait. Elle savait qu'elle contenait la vie entière de Jonah Halloran, imprimée sur ses circuits.

- T'as le fric ? demanda Trinity en bâillant.

Elle n'était vêtue que de son débardeur noir et d'un vieux jean. Trinity se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi avec. « Pas belle à voir, pensa-t-elle. En plus d'avoir l'air de sortir de sous un rouleau compresseur. ». Mais peu lui importait. Il n'était là que pour récupérer la commande. Elle se dit tout de même qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Un géant blond et bien habillé, probablement né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, à côté d'une fille brune plutôt petite, à la limite de l'anorexie, achetant ses vêtements dans des petites friperies _low cost_, ou récupérant celles usées de sa sœur. Il sortit une liasse de billets roulée d'une poche de son trench-coat noir.

- Neuf cents. T'as l'air épuisée. T'as codé toute la nuit, ou quoi ?

Elle se saisit du rouleau entre l'index et le majeur, et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Elle réfléchit un moment et extirpa quatre-vingt dix dollars de la liasse.

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson, dit-elle en lui fourrant la commission dans la poche de son veston. J'arrive.

Elle referma la porte et marcha aussi vite qu'elle le pût vers sa chambre, jeta négligemment la disquette du Chapelier sur son bureau, tira le lit avec ses jambes, s'y allongea doucement pour voir par dessus, souleva une des planches du parquet avec sa main valide, et en tira une boite, fouilla dedans en murmurant le nom de l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage. Enfin, elle le dénicha, coincé entre une disquette comportant un chargeur de shellcode et un packet-sniffer. Elle referma la jolie boite de mouchoirs, la fourra avec l'argent sous la latte du plancher, repoussa le lit, et sautilla jusqu'à l'entrée.

- C'est jamais arrivé. J'existe pas.

- Comme d'habitude.

Il s'éloigna, et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand elle le héla, sans bouger du seuil de sa porte.

- Ta mère est britannique, Hatta ?

Il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose de personnel, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Une impulsion, un besoin de confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques mois. Il lâcha la rampe et s'appuya contre le mur face à elle.

The Hatter secoua la tête, et soupira. Il resta prostré, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, fixant le paillasson de l'appartement 301. Le sien. Trinity attendit.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ta façon de t'habiller, pas un cheveu rebelle. Ton chapeau, ta queue de pie et ta canne. T'es un peu décalé, t'as dû te tromper de siècle à ta naissance, mais ça te va bien, en fait » allait-elle lui répondre, avant de voir qu'il avait compris de quoi elle parlait. Elle allait lui dire de laisser tomber, quand...

- Mon père, répondit-il. Mon père était un putain de _british_. Pas un pet de travers, toujours à l'heure pour le thé. Il me donnait des coups de canne, de chaussure, de tout ce qui faisait mal et qui coûtait cher quand je faisais n'importe quoi. Pour me faire culpabiliser d'user ses affaires de bourge, sans doute, termina-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Elle se demanda alors quel âge il avait. Probablement une belle vingtaine passée. Vingt-sept, vingt-huit ans peut-être. Elle songea à ce à quoi elle ressemblerait à cet âge. Si elle parlerait comme ça, dans douze ans, de sa jeunesse.

- Pas eu une enfance facile. Mais on fait avec, Trin...

Elle bénit une nouvelle fois le fait que son nom n'apparaisse pas sur les boites aux lettres, ni sur la sonnerie de sa porte. L'anonymat du bâtiment était capital pour elle, et idéal pour ses activités. Elle hocha lentement la tête, baissa les yeux à son tour et amorça un geste pour refermer la porte.

- Au fait, la rappela-t-il en relevant la tête, souriant. Jolie coupe. Ça change des cheveux au milieu du dos.

« Tu m'étonnes. » Elle avait ressorti la tondeuse du placard, et n'avait laissé que cinq centimètres de cheveux sur sa tête. Juste assez court pour ne pas se faire empoigner. La mèche de devant, elle l'avait laissée un peu plus longue pour cacher la bosse sur son front.

- Mmh.

- Bonnes fêtes ! lança The Hatter en entamant les escaliers.

Elle referma la porte quand le couinement de la porte de l'immeuble se fit entendre, trois étages plus bas.

Elle s'y adossa un instant.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Tony

Tandis qu'elle débarrassait la table et rangeait le couvert dans l'évier - et qu'Owen se ruait devant Nicky Larson - elle fit le point sur ce qui n'allait pas. Tout d'abord ces étranges rêves, cette grande baignoire rougeâtre, remplie d'une sorte de liquide épais, où elle était maintenue par de longs câbles - et au vu de leurs diamètres, Trinity se demandait comment ils pouvaient se ficher dans son corps sans douleur, car elle n'éprouvait pas de douleur à ce moment là. Un rêve pareil ne pouvait être normal. Déjà, par sa récurrence. Presque chaque nuit, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle se voyait dans cette cuvette rouge. Ensuite, son effet. Il était bref, très bref, mais il intervenait lorsqu'elle rêvait d'autre chose - souvent de sa propre mort -, et était frappant de réalisme. Trinity le mettait sur le compte de ses fréquents séjours à l'hôpital. Mais elle se demandait quel était le lien entre l'hôpital et la cuve. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela la petite fille qu'elle avait été, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé sa sœur.

Suicidée, noyée, dans la baignoire, les deux poignets ouverts.

« C'est ça, alors... » Un vieux traumatisme qui se manifestait sous la forme de ce rêve. La mort se manifestait donc chez elle par une baignoire rouge, et par des tubes, comme ceux des perfusions auxquelles elle avait régulièrement droit.

Elle réprima un frisson, les yeux fermés, alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. « Décidément... » Elle sécha sa main, et se dit qu'elle était épuisée.

Mais elle avait presque peur de dormir.

Elle regarda l'horloge en reposant sa serviette. Sa mère y avait accroché une note autocollante - elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour la décrocher - annonçant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas pour dîner, que Gabrielle devait emmener son frère chez son ami, qu'elle devait penser à rentrer le chat de la voisine et à lui donner sa pâtée à midi, et qu'elle devait penser à, _s'il lui plaisait_, ramener du lait et ce qu'elle voulait manger pour ce soir.

Elle aurait donc quartier libre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Elle poussa Owen à aller se laver et s'habiller correctement, pendant qu'elle consultait les salons de discussion, enfilait un jean et des chaussettes propres, et lançait une recherche sur elle-même. Un sourire satisfait - l'incident ayant déjà été découvert, et les _channels_ débordant de flood à ce sujet -, elle revint dans le hall d'entrée, n'ayant que peu, voire pas du tout envie de parler à tous ces gens qui la félicitaient. Ils attendraient.

Après avoir sifflé le matou orange de la voisine (« Drôle de couleur, pour une bestiole pareille, songeait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. »), avoir déversé trois poignées de croquettes saveur saumon dans le bol près de la fenêtre, l'avoir regardé engloutir le tout comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours en le grattant derrière les oreilles (« Comment il arrive à ronronner en mâchant ? »), elle rentra chez elle. Elle ouvrit la portière du disjoncteur et glissa sa main valide dans une cavité sur le côté, en tira un trousseau de clé et cinquante dollars en petites coupures qu'elle fourra dans la poche de son jean.

Comme prévu, lorsque Trinity salua Tony au milieu du garage, ce fut un sifflement admiratif qui l'accueillit, tandis qu'il s'essuyait les mains.

- Il y est pas allé de main morte... Tu tiens toujours debout ?

- Non, comme tu peux le voir, je me suis faite amputer, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Et il m'a tellement secouée que j'en ai oublié qui j'étais.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Oui, régulièrement.

Tony pouffa, puis rit franchement. Elle attendit que son fou rire soit passé pour lui demander ce qui était si drôle.

- De voir que, même avec le nez éclaté, et le poignet broyé, tu arrives encore à venir ici. Le soldat Coleman, qu'on ne peut briser, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire immense. J'aime beaucoup tes nouveaux cheveux.

- Ce sont les mêmes, dit-elle en y passant une main. Toujours les miens. Juste un peu plus courts.

- Tu plaisantes ? T'as enlevé vingt bons centimètres...

- Dix-sept, très exactement.

Il tendit une main pour attraper le bout de sa mèche et la souleva.

- Ah, il t'a pas ratée... Comment tu te sens ?

- Handicapée.

Il acquiesça et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il empestait l'essence.

- T'appuies pas trop, j'ai un problème aux cô...

- S'il vous plaît ? demanda une voix à l'entrée.

Tony se tourna vers la personne qui attendait, avec un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice collé sur le visage. Trinity remarqua que ses yeux, déjà bridés, disparaissaient presque complètement.

- Désolé, on ferme, lança Tony. Il est dix-sept heures.

- C'est juste un phare qui a grillé, dit l'homme.

Trinity s'assit sur la chaise de la loge et observa Tony changer le phare du client. Cela lui prit dix bonnes minutes. « Encore une poubelle sur roues mal assemblée, songea-t-elle avec un rire. » Elle rangea le petit bureau, chose que ni le jeune asiatique ni le patron du garage ne savait vraisemblablement faire.

- Alors, t'as fait quoi de tes trois jours ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. L'homme au phare grillé était déjà parti. Elle referma l'agenda et le poussa vers la pile de factures.

- Oh... Euh... J'ai été me faire réparer à l'hôpital, et je suis rentrée le lendemain. Tu sais, ma mère est... Enfin bref, reprit-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux. Je suis rentrée, j'ai coupé mes cheveux, on a fêté Noël en famille, c'était chouette. Sans mon père, pour une fois.

« J'ai craqué l'une des forteresses informatiques les plus sûres au monde, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. »

- Et j'ai passé mon temps à regarder _Family Matters_ avec ma mère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Encore un truc de femmes, j'imagine.

Il reçut une petite tape derrière la tête pour toute réponse.

- J'avais que ça à faire.

- Je vois. Et maintenant que tu es ici, que dirais-tu d'un petit tour en ville ?

Trinity sourit et se leva doucement, prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer sur ses muscles douloureux. Tony commença à se changer. Elle trouva que l'horloge était fascinante, avec sa trotteuse phosphorescente.

- T'as un impératif horaire ? lui demanda-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Non, répondit-elle, tâchant de dissimuler sa gêne.

- Alors on va faire le tour du Bronx, j'ai repéré quelques coins sympas. On va aller récupérer la Buick à la casse.

Trinity approuva et le suivit hors du garage. Il était beaucoup mieux, une fois habillé.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Plain's Lights

C'était étrange comme ses soucis pouvaient s'envoler, en quelques instants. Elle se sentait bien. Trinity, ScL, les ordinateurs, l'université, son père, les disquettes qu'elle revendait n'existaient plus, quand elle était au contact des monstres mécaniques que Tony réparait. Enivrant, étourdissant, exaltant, grisant, passionnant, jusqu'à l'ivresse. Le moteur qui vrombissait, le plancher qui tremblait.

« Je suis une astronaute et cet engin est la fusée qui me conduira au septième ciel. »

Un rire rauque de Tony la ramena sur terre. Il s'était accroché à son siège avec les deux mains.

- Arrête-toi là...

Elle s'exécuta.

Ils étaient arrivés sur une espèce de colline. Trinity enclencha le frein à main, et sortit. Une brise lui caressa le visage et fit glisser quelques mèches sur son visage. La nuit était en train de tomber. Elle regarda Tony, qui lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Le spectacle la laissa bouche bée. Elle fit quelques pas vers le seul arbre qui avait poussé ici.

Devant elle, s'étalait l'immensité de la ville, parsemée de milliers de petits points lumineux. C'était comme si on avait décroché toutes les étoiles, pour les semer sur la Terre, des milliers de grains lumineux dans la plaine, des amas de lumière répartis sur cette vaste étendue qu'était le Bronx. Il y en avait à perte de vue.

- C'est... Tellement beau, bégaya-t-elle, abasourdie. Quand as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

Elle devait avoir l'air complètement niaise, à regarder la ville ainsi, la mâchoire pendante. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Un peu avant ton anniversaire. Je voulais t'y emmener, mais les amortisseurs étaient pas encore au point.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il faisait avancer la voiture vers le bord de la falaise, lentement, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du vide, avant de sortir de nouveau et de chercher quelque chose dans le coffre.

- J'ai pas l'âge légal pour ça, dit-elle en déglutissant, regardant le pack de bières qu'il avait posé sur le siège conducteur.

- Bah, moi non plus. Mais ça peut pas faire de mal, rit-il en s'asseyant sur le capot avant, les jambes contre le pare-chocs. Tu peux grimper ?

Elle le rejoignit à sa droite et étira ses jambes. Il y eut un étrange silence, alors qu'ils regardaient l'étendue lumineuse devant eux.

- On dirait des étoiles... Des étoiles qui seraient tombées du ciel, murmura Trinity en se saisissant d'une des canettes.

- Je vivais en Floride, il y avait une falaise un peu comme celle-là, commença l'asiatique en ouvrant leurs boites. Je devais pas avoir plus de huit ans quand je l'ai trouvée.

Il en but une gorgée. Trinity le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Quand j'allais au bord de cette falaise, je voyais toutes ces lumières. Et je croyais que c'était les fenêtres des gens. Et que si je me concentrais vraiment, je pourrais les voir vagabonder chez eux...

Cette phrase lui arracha un sourire. Elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, prudemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle buvait de l'alcool, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé d'utilité à s'abreuver d'une telle substance. Et l'alcool lui rappelait inévitablement son père. Et les bleus sur son corps. Mais, elle décida que, pour ce soir, elle ferait abstraction de ces souvenirs, et honorerait les Singha de Tony.

- Quand j'ai compris que c'était les réverbères, j'étais un peu déçu...

Trinity se demanda si tous les points lumineux qu'elle voyait étaient des réverbères. « C'est pas possible, il peut pas y en avoir autant. » Elle sourit et porta de nouveau la boite en aluminium à ses lèvres. Il s'adossa au pare-brise.

- Mais, j'ai appris que la vie, c'était un peu comme les lumières de la ville. C'est beau, ça brille, mais c'est jamais ce qu'on croit.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

- Je ne te savais pas si pessimiste, Tony.

- C'est comme ça.

Trinity déglutit. Elle découvrait Tony sous un nouveau jour, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se pencha en arrière, doucement, et l'observa tandis qu'il regardait au loin. Il avait l'air si peiné. Elle baissa les yeux et mit ses talons sur le bord du capot, posa sa bière sur le bas de son ventre, et joua avec un trou dans son jean, au dessus de son genou. Elle avait contourné une carcasse de voiture pour aider Tony à en extraire une pièce de moteur, et avait fait cet accroc. Elle sentit la petite cicatrice sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

- Ma mère est morte, un soir de Noël. Battue à mort par mon ivrogne de père.

Son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait jamais su de quoi sa mère était morte, elle n'avait jamais demandé, sachant que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien à son ami. Elle préféra arrêter de jouer avec le bord effiloché de son pantalon et tourna son regard vers lui. Il regardait toujours dans le vague, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Un instant, Trinity crût qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais il avala sa salive, et continua.

- La première fois que tu m'as dit que ton père... Que ton père te battait, j'ai eu peur, Gab. J'ai eu l'impression que toutes les femmes proches de moi tombaient toujours sur des salauds. Ma sœur, et la tienne, et... J'ai toujours eu peur pour toi. Même si tu m'assurais que tu gérais... Et là, quand tu es arrivée, aujourd'hui, j'ai su que c'était allé trop loin. Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, pour accepter ça.

- Tu sais pourquoi je le fais, le coupa-t-elle, ferme.

« J'accepte ça, parce que je préfère qu'il déverse sa rage sur moi plutôt que sur maman ou Owen. Je préfère me voir en sang, couverte de bleus, plutôt qu'avoir envie de vomir en voyant les marques sur le corps de mon petit frère. »

Il se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Inquiétude, incompréhension, peine, se peignaient sur son visage. Elle lutta pour ne pas ciller, même si ses yeux la piquaient. Il tourna la tête et elle le vit serrer les poings.

- Et quand tu seras morte, _morte_, Gab ? dit-il, l'air grave. Sur qui crois-tu qu'il cognera ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura-t-elle. Je sais ce que je fais.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La nuit était tombée. Trinity se redressa à son tour et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra brièvement. Il avait toujours cet air inquiet, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lever et taper dans quelque chose.

- Je suis très forte, tu sais ?

- Je sais... Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es plus forte que moi.

Elle sourit. Ils avaient déjà tenu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Sa main remonta le long de son bras, et vint se poser sur sa joue. Elle la pinça gaiement.

- Allez... Je t'assure que ça ira !

Il remua la tête, mais elle devina un pauvre sourire. Elle rit franchement, ignorant la douleur qu'elle infligeait à ses côtes meurtries.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, en plissant le front.

- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête. Tu as cette veine qui palpite sur ton front. C'est assez drôle...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, plus détendu. Après une minute, il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Promets-moi que jamais je n'assisterai à ton enterrement, déclara-t-il en rivant ses yeux marrons aux siens.

- Jamais, dit-elle, solennelle. Tu claqueras avant moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Hun... Au moins, il ne te manque pas de dents.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Fate

Il y eut un étrange silence, après quoi Tony reporta son regard sur les lumières, et termina sa canette. Il soupesa celle de Trinity, et, constatant qu'elle était vide, il se leva et les écrasa du talon, les rendant aussi plates que des sous-verres.

- Une autre ? proposa-t-il, en haussant les sourcils.

Elle haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Elle espérait qu'il ne la ramènerait pas complètement saoule. Une image de son père ivre s'interposa à son regard et elle ferma les yeux un instant, secouant la tête légèrement pour chasser les souvenirs qui remontaient.

- J'ai des cigarettes aussi.

- Ça fait vraiment trop cliché, Tony. La falaise, les bières. Et je ne fume pas, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais.

« Bah, ça ne me tuera pas... »

- Donne-moi en une, ordonna-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Il lui tendit le paquet, lentement, un air interdit peint sur le visage. Elle accepta le briquet qu'il lui tendait, et parvint à produire une petite flamme après plusieurs essais.

- Fais-moi penser à t'offrir un briquet qui fonctionne.

- Et tu graveras mon nom dessus, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Et je t'offrirais le truc dans un paquet rouge avec un ruban et une carte rose à cœurs.

Elle tira sur la cigarette et recracha la fumée, la regardant disparaître lentement dans la nuit.

- Ça me toucherait beaucoup, tu sais.

Trinity tourna la tête vers lui, le visage impassible. Elle avait très envie de lui demander quelque chose, mais elle se gifla mentalement, réprimant les images folles dans sa tête. « C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ».

- On verra pour le briquet, murmura-t-elle en reportant son regard sur la ville en contrebas.

Devant elle, le nombre de lumières avait diminué. Les grands buildings qu'elle pouvait voir au loin s'éteignaient un par un. De petits points lumineux se mouvaient le long des routes. Trinity pensa un instant à sa mère, probablement coincée dans sa voiture, écoutant la radio en attendant que les embouteillages se débloquent. Elle se demanda alors si on parlait d'elle aux informations.

- Tu ne tousse pas... Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Elle fit tomber la cendre à sa gauche, sur l'herbe folle. Elle savait que son silence signifiait qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

- J'avais treize ans. On habitait un autre appartement, un peu avant la limite sud de Little Italy. On a jamais changé de quartier, maintenant que j'y pense, dit-elle en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Un soir, j'en avais piqué une à ma mère. Je l'avais fumée dans les escaliers. J'ai crû qu'on m'incendiait les poumons.

- Tu m'en as jamais parlé...

« Si tu savais, songea Trinity, toutes les choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. Je serai probablement le hacker le plus connu du pays d'ici quelques heures. Et je viens de penser à te demander de me faire l'amour, il n'y a même pas une minute. »

- J'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion, répondit-elle, simplement.

Elle le vit acquiescer. Les premières étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel noir. Elle balança son mégot dans le vide. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

- Tony ?

- Gaby ?

- Tu crois qu'on sera quoi, dans douze ans ?

Elle releva les yeux. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles. Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Toi, je ne sais pas... Probablement artiste peintre, ou historienne...

- Peintre ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

- C'est pas pour l'atelier d'art, que tu squattes les bancs de la fac d'histoire ? Bon. En tout cas, je ne te vois pas mère au foyer. Moi... Eh bien, moi... Je serais probablement toujours garagiste, et j'aurais repris la place de ce bon vieux Hughes...

Trinity pouffa.

- Quand il saura ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu ne lui diras pas, Gaby. Soit...

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son air sérieux. Il la regarda à son tour, pinçant les lèvres. Il avait l'air inquiet, comme s'il anticipait sa réaction. Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si grave, pour qu'il abandonne son ton badin, d'un coup.

- Je pense que... Je vais m'enrôler.

- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de là où il voulait en venir.

- Dans l'armée.

Elle en resta bouche bée, comme si une pierre tombait dans son estomac. Sa gorge s'était nouée, brusquement. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Quoi, laissa-t-elle échapper, la voix étranglée. Tu vas...

- Partir, oui, termina-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Il détourna le regard. Trinity ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant l'air heureux, ici ? Elle se sentit abandonnée. C'était comme si son monde s'écroulait, comme si la main qu'elle tenait la lâchait, comme si la corde qui la retenait au bord du précipice s'était changé en filin. Comme si une force invisible lui enfonçait la tête sous l'eau, après l'avoir aidée à s'en sortir.

Tony allait partir, et elle savait, en regardant son air grave, que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait ne le retiendrait.

- T'es pas sérieux, Tony, souffla-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'était.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie. Je ne peux pas rester ici, à vivre de petits boulots, sans diplômes...

Trinity se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

Elle savait que Tony n'avait pas pu faire d'études. Pas par choix. Il avait eu besoin d'argent, à la mort de son père, et avait quitté le lycée avant même la deuxième année pour pouvoir faire vivre sa fratrie.

Il poursuivit.

- Chee-Ling a presque dix-sept ans, il va avoir son _Certificate of Vocational Proficiency, _je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, il saura s'occuper de Jun, quand je serais parti. En fait... En fait, la seule personne pour laquelle je m'inquiète, c'est toi. La seule chose qui me fait hésiter à partir, c'est toi.

- Comme si tu hésitais, rétorqua Trinity, sarcastique.

« Ma vie, c'est de la merde. Mon père me bat, ma mère est une putain, mon meilleur ami s'en va Dieu sait où, et mon petit frère est trop petit pour être laissé seul. »

Auparavant, quand elle était entrée au lycée, elle s'était faite la promesse de partir dès que Owen serait assez grand pour voler de ses propres ailes. Plus tard, lorsque son père se montrait de plus en plus violent avec elle, elle s'était jurée de déguerpir sitôt qu'elle aurait un travail stable (et légal), et avec son frère sous le bras. Et plus récemment, lors de son passage aux urgences pour faire réparer son nez et ses côtes, elle s'était dite que, lorsque ses parents se sépareraient, que Owen serait assez grand pour prendre soin de leur mère, et que celle-ci n'aurait pas hérité des dettes de jeu d'Oswald, elle partirait.

Maintenant, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle eût peur pour sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle se souvint de cette fois, dans le bus, où une vieille dame lui avait raconté un pan de sa vie, lui expliquant qu'elle avait toujours vécu pour les autres, et jamais pour elle. Qu'il fallait savoir être égoïste, si l'on veut vivre. Trinity l'avait regardée, sceptique, se demandant si elle ressemblerait à cela, quand ses cheveux seront blancs. Si elle n'était pas morte avant, s'entend.

- Bien sûr que j'hésite. Je voudrais aussi veiller sur toi.

- Tony...

- Gaby ?

- J'ai...

« J'ai peur, je suis tétanisée de peur, tellement que les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir de ma bouche, j'ai le ventre noué, les lèvres sèches, parce que j'ai peur, Tony, j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes, j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de perdre mon seul repère avec la réalité, parce que si tu pars, Tony, je... »

Elle vit l'air interrogateur de Tony. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à être égoïste. Et se dire que son presque-frère avait trouvé sa voie lui mettait du baume au cœur.

- Non, rien, lâcha-t-elle, finalement, avec un petit sourire. Je suis contente que tu aies enfin trouvé un but dans ta vie.

Elle tiendrait le coup, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

- Je ne pars pas tout de suite, Gab.

Elle soupira intérieurement, soulagée. Encore un peu de répit.

- Alors, quand ?

- Pas avant le printemps. Histoire de mettre mes affaires en ordre, ce genre de choses...

Elle le vit porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et recracher doucement la fumée. Sa gorge se noua de plus belle. Le printemps, ce n'était pas dans si longtemps. Elle compta mentalement. Trois mois. Trois petits mois de rien du tout. « Profite, Trin... Ne laisse pas le silence s'installer comme ça. ».

- Tony ? répéta-t-elle.

- Gab ?

- Tu crois qu'en trois mois tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre ?


End file.
